Conventionally, a system is proposed in which a multifunction peripheral (MFP) operates as part of a total application system. In the system, the multifunction peripheral and an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer are communicably connected to each other so that functions of the multifunction peripheral and functions of an application that operates in the information processing apparatus work in association with each other. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a multifunction peripheral control system including a multifunction peripheral and an information processing apparatus which gives the multifunction peripheral a control instruction via a communication network. In this type of system, in a case where the multifunction peripheral utilizes an application that operates in the information processing apparatus, a UI (user interface) screen customized to suit the application is sent from the information processing apparatus to the multifunction peripheral, and the multifunction peripheral causes the UI screen to be displayed. In this way, a user inputs a desired instruction (e.g., print instruction, scan instruction) to the UI screen.
Further, a technique of causing an operation manual such as a manual for an electronic applicant to be stored in the form of electronic data and displaying a part of the operation manual which part corresponds to an instruction from a user is conventionally known. For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses an operation manual display device which (i) stores an operation manual in the form of electronic data so that an image having identical contents to a paper manual can be displayed and (ii) displays, in response to a user's operation, information in the operation manual which information is relevant to the user's operation in a manner easy to understand for the user.